The field of the present invention is automatic fuel systems for vehicles.
With the advent of more economically designed and operated service stations, assistance with fueling of passenger vehicles is becoming more difficult to find and more expensive in some locations. Some customers are not interested in or are unable to fuel their own vehicle. Consequently, a need has arisen for the automatic fueling of vehicles without substantial operator intervention.
Automatic fuel filling of vehicles has been contemplated. Such an automatic system is disclosed in Horvath et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,144. In this device, fuel is introduced upwardly from below the tank through a special attachment. The driver positions the vehicle in place over the filling mechanism which then finally determines the location of the port on the bottom side of the fuel tank. A reflective surface about the port cooperates with photosensors on the fueling device to finally locate the filler port. Special gas tanks, special fueling ports and complicated below-grade fuel filling systems are required for this mechanism.
In Europe, above-grade automatic systems have been contemplated. A robotic arm senses the location of the fuel tank filler port. A fuel filler door is positioned on the body of the vehicle with an opening that is engaged by the filler mechanism. The door is pivoted to expose the fuel intake. A fuel tank cap having a special valve therein is employed behind the door such that once the door is pivoted to the open position, the nozzle may be inserted through the valve in the cap for filling.
To date, there has been no substantial commercial introduction of automatic fueling systems. The substantial investment, the complication of contemplated systems, the standardization of equipment and the cost of retrofit pose some of the problems facing any such commercial exploitation with the systems previously existing.